1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to double boiler construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved double boiler container wherein the same is arranged for the position of an interface boiler chamber between the exterior wall and the interior wall of the associated container structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Double boilers of various types have been utilized in the prior art for employment of a boiler chamber to prevent burning and provide for a more continuous and even cooking of food components within the inner chamber. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,992.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a double boiler chamber arranged for the ease of replenishment of the fluid within the chamber, as well as the provision of a vent structure therefore and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.